Strike Witches: Take Back Karlsland
by Mavrick-17
Summary: Market Garden comes to life. Please be patience, as this is going to be a long story. I plan on there being some blood and gore. So please mind the rating. Reviews are welcome. Story is currently on hold!


Strike Witches: Take back Karlsland.

**Before we begin,**

**The following story is base upon true events. I do not own **_**Strike Witches **_**or any other material. I just wish to claim my own OC's, which are listed below.**

**Ok I know I have a few stories started all ready but I want to see how much attention this gets. I was looking into the Neuroi occupied zones and found the following:**

"**As of 1944, Neuroi hives remain over Egypt and Orussia, and Karlsland is still under Neuroi control. Neuroi presence elsewhere in the world is unknown, but the change in the landscape of continents between 1939 and 1944 suggests a Neuroi presence in the in-universe equivalents of northern South America, Western Australia, China, and the Middle East."**

**One of my favorite (and so far only one that I own on DVD) WWII European Campaign Movie is **_**A Bridge Too Far**_**. The story follows the unsuccessful ****Operation Market Garden****. **

**So the plan for this story follows a very similar path, as in this story is a combined allied attempt to take back Karlsland. If you want to know more about this stuff look on line, it's there. **

Chapter 1

Operation Market Garden

September 1st 1944

London, Britannia

Lieutenant Colonel Minna D. Wilcke could not believe her ears. She had been called to a high level Higher Up's Meeting. She had heard a lot of Higher Ups were going to be there. There had been talk of a massive plan to retake Karlsland. She and Major Mio Sakamoto made their way into the conference hall. They had been here before but the room had never been this crowed. Minna was not paying attention and bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me. I - Field Marshal Gerd von Rundstedt*" Minna said saluting the Field Marshal.

"At ease. You can relax Lieutenant Colonel. We are all of equal rank here." Rundstedt said. As they made their way to their seats.

"Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen." Said a strong voice.

"Ladies?" Minna and Mio thought as they looked around. Sure enough they were not the only females here.

"Do sit down, please sit down." Said a voice.

The room filled with applause as Lieutenant General Brian Horrocks* walked up on the stage and began his talk about the mission.

"Thank you kindly, thank you."

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a story you will tell your grandchildren. And mightily board they'll be."

The room chuckled.

"The plan is called Operation Market Garden. Market is the airborne element and Garden is the ground force, that's us. The plan as you all know is to try and retake Karlsland. But as any enemy would want to do, we want to crush the spirits of the enemy by recapturing Berlin."

Several Karlsland men cheered.

"Now on Sunday, four airborne divisions will be taking off and heading for these locations. As you all can see here, these are four strategic cities that are to be reclaimed, before we can reclaim the capital. The Libarion 101st; here around Frankfurt, the Libarion 82nd; here around Sohl, The Britannia 2nd Royal Marines; here, around Halle and the Elite Karlsland Guard will be dropping here at Postdam, nearly 464 miles, behind enemy lines."

Several of the officials looked around at each other. Could they really do that? General Feld Marschall Walter Model* stood up.

"No offence to my fellow soldiers, but aren't we pushing our luck by sending Karlsland troops so far behind enemy Lines?"

"You bring up quiet a very good point, there, General feld marschall. However, if you'll notice I did say the Elite Guard. So in turn you will be working with not only one, but the two best Joint Fighter Squadrons. In addition to the massive amount of troops you will be using. We have heard reports that even though the Orussians have no plan in helping with the taking back of your country, they did mention that there is a small group of mercenary Witches and Warlocks that are more than willing to help."

"My apologies continue." Model said sitting down.

"No, no. there's no need for that. Now for those of you who do not know, the II SS Panzer Corps will be lead by SS-Obergruppenführer Wilhelm Bittrich*,"

Bittrich stood up and gave a friendly wave.

"And XXX corps will be lead by our own 'JOE' Vandeleur*."

"Christ! Not us again!" Joe muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say to that Joe?"

"Oh, delighted sir, truly delighted." Joe said standing and bowing. The room chuckled.

"Joe, you selected to lead XXX corps not because of your strategic military intelligence. But, because should you be capture by the enemy, The Neuroi will think these captured a measly commoner and send you on your marry way."

The room laughed again.

"Now at H Hour on the 27th, XXX Corps will begin their drive through hell here just outside the Karlsland boarder. The first stop will be the small town of Saarbrücken, while XXX Corps will meet up with the II SS Panzer Corps. After both corps have been united the next step is to drive like hell, up this road linking up with every Airborne Division on the way. The goal is to reach Saarbrucken within two to three hours and Berlin within two to three days. Now, Ladies, Gentlemen. No one ever said this was going to be easy. But think of it this way. The cities of Karlsland are the besieged homesters. The neuroi, well obviously they are the bad guys. But we my friends are the cavalry, on the way to the rescue."

The room burst into applause. Brain bowed.

"Thank you, Thank you."

"The meeting is adjourned." General Patton said.

"Uh Lieutenant Colonel Wilcke and Major Sakamoto, could I see you ladies for a moment." Brain said stepping down the stage stairs.

"Follow me." He said.

The two girls followed. They followed him down a corridor where they went into a smaller room. Joe and Bittrich where already there.

"I know the 501st JFW _Strike Witches_ has been official disbanded, but I want to give your girls a chance to fly again and really make history. The three of us want you to fly and protect XXX Corps and the SS Panzer Corps from the air. Would your girls want to perform such a duty?" Brain asked.

"I don't know what to say." Mio said taken aback a little.

"I'd say yes, as long as: you make sure we care properly armed and have the proper accommodations." Minna said.

"Yes, right, well…" Brain stated.

"Minna, there are no showers on the front lines, but I'd make sure you girls have the proper gear." Joe said.

"That's not what I meant. I have very strict rules about how males are to have little to know interaction with the witches." Minna stated.

"Well, the men will be informed of this and most of them have never really heard of you and uh…" Joe said as he and Brain were looking at each other worried.

"Colonel, I will make sure your girls get the proper accommodations. We will provide for you and your witches; food, guns, and a place to keep dry. A scientist had contacted me about his plans for a moving ground fortress which he is calling _Das_ _Station_." Bittrich said coolly.

He motioned one of the nearby Karlsland officers to come over. He cared a side pack with him. The guard took out a blue print for what looked like a very large truck. (In present day terms think of a MAZ-7310 without the missile. And looking like his has living quarters, a gallery, small command room with maps radios, etc. as well as a shower room.)

"_Das_ _Station_," Bittrich read

"Fifteen feet wide and about sixty feet long. Complete with showers, and a short runway."

"Sixty feet? That's not long enough for a runway." Mio cried in shock.

"It is what you will have to use if you have no other options, colonel because in the cities you are not going to have your standard half mile long runway." Bittrich said.

"In addition to this, Lieutenant Colonel if you choose to decline this request you will be court marshaled."

Minna was taken aback; she definitely was not expecting those words.

Minna sighed.

"The 501st will protect the Alliance Corps. as it makes its way toward Berlin."

"While you still have Mio, Sergeant Miyafuji will not be a participant in this mission because she cannot fly. You be provided a new medical officer."

"What is her name?" Mio asked.

"Sergeant Michaela Dollin. Liberaion, age fifteen."

"When do we meet her?" Minna asked sighing. She knew Lynnette was going to be disappointed.

"She is on her way as we speak. She will rondevu with you at start the mission." Joe said.

"Thank you ladies. Good bye." Brain said.

The women left. Brian and Joe looked out the window and saw the two witches drive off.

"I hope we know what we are doing." Brain said.

"I still think we should just burst through." Joe said.

"The 501st was one of the best Joint fighter wings we had available; we should use them to our advantage." Bittrich said.

"May god be with them." He finished.

"May god be with us all." Brain said.

**Well that brings this chapter to a close.**

**The way I plan on doing this is for every Division (mentioned below) will fall in order of their attack. Example after the first few chapters the main characters will be from the 101****st****, after that the 82****nd****, etc. every now and then there will be an interlude chapter involving the Alliance Corps, sometimes both.**

**Gerd von Rundstedt ****was a **_**Generalfeldmarschall**_** (Field Marshal) of the German Army during World War II. He held some of the highest field commands in all phases of the war.**

**'JOE' Vandeleur ****commissioned into the Irish Guards as a 2nd Lieutenant in 1924, serving in Sudan and Egypt before the war. As Commanding Officer of 3rd Battalion Irish Guards he led the breakout of XXX Corps during Operation Market-Garden**

**Wilhelm Bittrich was an SS-Obergruppenführer and Waffen-SS General during World War II.**

**Walter Model was a German general and later field marshal during World War II. He is noted for his defensive battles in the latter half of the war, mostly on the Eastern Front but also in the west, and for his close association with Adolf Hitler and Nazism. He has been called the Wehrmacht's best defensive tactician.**

**Brian Horrocks was ****a British Army officer. He is chiefly remembered as the commander of XXX Corps in Operation Market Garden and other operations during the Second World War. He also served in the First World War and the Russian Civil War, was a prisoner of war twice, and competed in the 1924 Paris Olympics. Later he was a television presenter, authored books on military history, and was Black Rod in the House of Lords for 14 years.**


End file.
